harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crops (FoMT)
Crops '''are vegetables and fruits you can grow and harvest on your farm. Growing crops is an excellent way to make money. Crops are seasonal and can only be grown in a specific season, otherwise they won't grow and eventually die. There are two categories of crops. The first kind is the crops that can be harvested only once and the other kind is renewable (meaning, they can be harvested numerous times). It is advised to plant crops at the start of the season so they can be harvested more and yield larger profit. '''Flowers '''can also be grown on your farm, except they are not shippable (except Red Magic Grasses). That does not mean they are worthless; players can plant them to use as gifts for townsfolk and/or decorations for their farms. Most seeds are available as early as the beginning of the game, and the rest are unlockable once players have shipped certain amount of crops. Seeds can be bought at the Supermarket and Won's Shop. Their inventories are different, so make sure to check whether they carry the seeds you need. Once your purchased the seeds, they will be automatically delivered to your toolbox if your rucksack is full. '''Growing Plants Growing plants in ''Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town'' is pretty similar like in Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. To plant the seeds, tile 3x3 space with a hoe for each bag of seed on the farm field. Make sure the field is clear from branches, stones, and weeds beforehand (use axe, hammer, and sickle, respectively to clear the field). Then, stand in the middle square and scatter the seed, otherwise some seeds will fall onto untiled soil and gone. Once you have planted the seed, equip your watering can, and go to the nearest pond or river to fill it with water. Stand near the body of water (a pond, a river, etc) and press B button. Once filled, the watering can can hold up to 100 squares of tiles of watering. Go back to your plants, and now you will see seeds on a dry soil. Press A to water your crops. Water them everyday and watch them grow, otherwise they will stop growing and remain as seeds (or wilt and die if the seeds have sprouted). You only need to water them once everyday (except when it's raining as it automatically waters your plants. How convenient!) If your watering can goes empty, just refill it again on the pond/river nearby. Once the season changes, any remaining plants on the farm field will wilt and die as they can only be grown in specific season (except farm grasses, which can be grown in multiple seasons). Use the sickle to cut wilted crops and you can plant new seeds on top of the tilled soil. No plants can be grown on your farm field in Winter, and unlike in Back to Nature, there isn't anything equivalent to the Hothouse, so you can't make money off farming in Winter. When crops are fully grown, you can harvest them and put those crops in the shipping bin, use them as cooking ingredients, or give them to townsfolk as presents (though you may want to give them cooked dishes instead). Flowers can be used as gifts for townsfolk. The rare Magic Red Flowers can be shipped as well. Some crops can be used as foods for your farm animals. Corn can be converted to bushels of Chicken Feed via windmill on your farm. One corn will result in 30 bushels of Chicken Feed. Grasses become Fodders to feed your cows and sheep. Unlike other plants, you need to use a sickle once grasses are mature to harvest them. If you ever want to fill your entire farm field with crops, make sure your have upgraded your farm tools (especially the hoe, watering can, and sickle for wider coverage). You can also request assistance from the Harvest Sprites to help you with your farm chores once you befriend them. They exist for a reason, so don't shy away from asking help! List of Crops & Flowers Spring Crops & Flowers Summer Crops & Flowers Fall Crops & Flowers Category:Crops Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town